


Flightless Birds

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, brief mention of eliza danvers, fluff with a tiny bit of angst?, not sure how to classify this, not sure whether this takes place before or after midvale, smol danvers sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt from tumblr user miraculousagentsofkrypton: "90. Birds can’t fly without wings. - Kara"





	Flightless Birds

“Alex?” Kara asks, poking her new sister’s arm as she looks out the window of the bus.

Alex turns to her with a sigh, expecting another question about something from Earth that she doesn’t understand, or (if she’s luckier) a question about her homework that maybe she can help her with. Or an update about Superman’s latest activities, which she’s made clear by now that she doesn’t want to hear.

“What is it, Kara?”

Instead of all of those possible options, Kara turns away, and points.

“There’s a bird by the side of the road.” She says. “It looked hurt… I want to go back and get it.”

“The bus isn’t going to stop until we get home.” Alex answers. “You can’t do anything to help.”

Kara’s used to hearing those words, but that doesn’t stop the tears from forming in her eyes when she hears them.

“Eliza could.” She says. “From what I saw, the bird had a broken wing. According to your Earth science textbooks, birds cannot fly without wings… it will _die_ if nobody helps it.”

Alex sighs again. She imagines Kara feels like a flightless bird, herself, with how protective her parents are, even for her own safety.

“Alright.” She says. “Next stop, you get off the bus, use your super-speed, and bring that bird back. But make sure to be sneaky about it, okay? Nobody should see you.”

Kara smiles, and throws her arms around Alex for a second.

“Thank you.” Is all she says, pulling away once she sees Alex’s slightly uncomfortable expression.

Alex moves aside to prepare to let her sister run, knowing she said the right thing.


End file.
